Bintang Jatuh
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Inilah cerita tentang melihat kemilau bintang bersama anggota Hetalia. Ada teropong yang dipendekkan mengingat tubuh Latvia yang pendek, sehingga dia bisa melihat bintang dengan tubuh pendeknya.


BINTANG JATUH

Tokoh :

Blok Poros, Amerika, Kanada, Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, trio Baltik

Malam Sabtu, Blok Poros dan kawan-kawan biasa melihat bintang bersinar di langit. Mereka melihat bintang dengan mata telanjang. Kadangkala, mereka melihat bintang dengan teropong bintang milik Jerman. Ia memiliki 4 buah teleskop. 2 teleskop miliknya adalah lungsuran dari Germania, kakeknya. Sebuah teleskop ia beli sendiri di Ace Hardware bareng Italia dan Jepang. Satunya lagi dikasih Amerika sebagai oleh-oleh dari planetariun ketika ia (Amerika) berkunjung ke sebuah planetarium bareng Blok Poros. Kini, teleskop tersebut disimpan di gudang paling bawah.

Kali ini, trio Baltik akan melihat bintang dengan teleskop Jerman lungsuran dari Germania. Sedangkan teleskop yang dibeli sendiri akan dipakai oleh Blok Poros. Amerika dan Kanada memakai teleskop pemberian dari Amerika untuk Jerman. Teleskop milik Germania yang satu lagi akan dipakai oleh trio Slavik, yaitu Rusia, Ukraina dan Belarus. Mereka akan memakai teleskop secara bergantian untuk melihat bintang.

"Selamat malam." kata Italia.

"Malam juga!" seru Jepang.

"Ada bintang bersinar!" seru Italia.

"Nanti kita ke luar ya." kata Jepang.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Jerman.

"Mau lihat bintang." kata Italia.

"Di mana sih teropong bintang?" tanya Jepang.

"Di gudang dalam lemari bagian bawah." kata Jerman.

"Ayo kita cari!" seru Italia.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Tada! Ada teropong bintang!" seru Jerman.

"Ada berapa, Kak?" tanya Latvia, si pendek bak Ucok Baba.

"Ada 4 biji." kata Jerman.

"Wah, bagus banget teropongnya!" seru Lithuania kagum.

"Mau dong!" seru Kanada.

"Teropong itu kan mahal harganya!" seru Lithuania.

"Nanti aku lihat harganya berapa." kata Kanada.

Setelah mencari teropong bintang, Jerman pun menyuruh beberapa teman untuk membawa teropong bintang tersebut. Jerman membawa teropong bintang yang dibelinya sendiri, teropong bintang yang merupakan lungsuran dari Germania masing-masing dibawa oleh Lithuania dan Rusia. Teropong bintang yang merupakan pemberian dari Amerika akan dibawa oleh Amerika. Mereka akan melihat bintang dengan dekat. Selain itu, mereka juga ingin melihat rasi bintang yang muncul pada bulan Mei.

"Ayo kita bawa teropong ini!" seru Jerman.

"Lith, Rus, hati-hati ya bawanya." kata Estonia.

"Ntar lagi aku liat bintang lho." kata Belarus cuek.

"Tunggu aja!" seru Amerika cuek.

"BINTANG KEJORA!" seru Italia.

"Udah ditaro belum?" tanya Ukraina.

"Udah, sama aku dan Jerman." kata Kanada.

"Eh, Lith ama Rus udah naro, kan?" tanya Ukraina lagi.

"Ya udahlah." kata Kanada cuek.

"Asyik! Liat bintang!" seru Latvia girang.

"Nanti aku sama Jerman ngeset teropongnya." kata Rusia.

"Oh. Lith juga ngeset. Tapi dia lupa kali!"kata Latvia.

"OMG! Aku lupa ngesetnya!" seru Lithuania.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Amerika.

"Aku lupa cara ngeset teropong." kata Lithuania.

"Nanti aku ngeset deh!" seru Amerika.

"Kenapa sih si Lith?" tanya Latvia.

"Dia lupa cara ngeset teropong." kata Ukraina.

"Aku nggak tau kapan terakhir dia make." kata Latvia.

"Ha, itu dia penyebab dia lupa!" seru Ukraina.

"Masak Lith udah pikun?" tanya Estonia.

"Makanya itu dia udah lupa." kata Rusia.

"Harusnya dia rehab!" seru Estonia.

Setelah teropong diset, mereka pun melihat bintang secara bergantian. Blok Poros melihat bintang dengan kagum, begitu juga dengan Amerika dan Kanada. Mereka amat kagum dengan taburan bintang di malam hari. Trio Baltik pun tak mau kalah, mereka sangat menyukai taburan bintang yang berkemilau seperti Lithuania dan Latvia. Ukraina dan Belarus juga menyukai bintang, tetapi mereka tidak begitu tahu nama-nama rasi bintang. Amerika dan Kanada juga ingin melihat rasi bintang Taurus karena bulan Mei adalah bulan rasi bintang Taurus.

Lalu Jerman akan menjelaskan apa rasi bintang yang ada pada malam ini. Mereka juga ingin mengetahui rasi bintang seperti Jerman. Jerman juga menyukai astronomi dan juga Jepang. Mereka juga tahu banyak tentang bintang. Tapi ada juga yang tidak begitu tahu tentang rasi bintang seperti Ukraina dan Belarus. Latvia juga ingin melihat bintang seperti yang lainnya, sayangnya, tubuhnya pendek. Tinggi badan Latvia hanya 140 cm! Tetapi dia masih mending jika dibandingkan dengan Ucok Baba yang tingginya 91 cm. Paling yang bisa melihat bintang cuma Jermam dan Rusia karena mereka bertubuh tinggi. Akhirnya, Estonia membuat teleskop trio Baltik dipendekkan khusus untuk Latvia.

"Lihat, ada rasi bintang Taurus!" seru Amerika.

"Wow, sangat indah!" seru Rusia dan trio Baltik.

"Lembu jantan." kata Ukraina.

"Indahnya." kata Kanada.

"Ada rasi bintang 'Pasta' nggak ya?" tanya Italia.

"Nggak ada tau!" seru Jerman.

"Liat nggak bintangnya?" tanya Ukraina.

"Liat lah." kata Lithuania cuek.

"Wow, berkilau!" seru Estonia.

"Aku pendek, gendong dong!" seru Latvia merengek.

"Aku gendong kamu, Lats." kata Lithuania.

"Bisa kan kamu liat bintang?" tanya Lithuania.

"Bisa!" seru Latvia.

"Ada lagi bintang, kecil-kecil." kata Amerika.

"Wow, menakjubkan!" seru Ukraina dan Belarus.

"Gugusan yang indah!" seru Kanada.

"Ada bintang berkilau!" seru Kumajirou.

"Aku gendong ya!" seru Amerika.

"Aku lihat nih." kata Kumajirou.

"Bisa kan?" tanya Kanada.

"Iya." kata Kumajirou enteng.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Rusia.

"Mendekkin teropong." kata Estonia.

"Buat siapa?" tanya Belarus.

"Buat Latvia. Soalnya dia pendek." kata Estonia lagi.

"Oh, jadi bisa dong dipendekkin?" tanya Ukraina.

"Bisa lah." kata Estonia.

"Pendekkin teropong donk, Al." kata Kumajirou.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" seru Amerika meniru Sule.

"Wah, pada ngobrol ya?" tanya Lithuania.

"Iya. Ngobrolin pendekkin teropong." jawab Ukraina.

"Bisa juga teropong dipendekkin." kata Ukraina.

"Ya. Bisa disesuaiin sama tinggi badan pengamat." kata Lithuania.

Setelah puas mengamati bintang, mereka pun mengembalikan teropong milik Jerman dan menyimpannya di gudang di lemari bagian bawah. Mereka pun senang dengan kemilau bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa di malam hari. Setelah itu, mereka pun ke rumah masing-masing. Wah, betapa indahnya bintang-bintang yang dilihat oleh anggota Hetalia!

~TBC~


End file.
